beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoya Tategami
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here Kyoya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ, Tategami Kyouya) is [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Saga Metal Saga], main tritagonist first appearing in the anime series; Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is Gingka Hagane's second greatest rival and was the former leader of the Face Hunters. However, after losing to Gingka, he decided to disband the group and eventually joined Gingka and his friends on several occasions. He was also the leader of the African representational team, Team Wild Fang, along with Nile, Demure and Benkei during the Big Bang Bladers World Championships and is a Blader of the Four Seasons representing Spring In Metal Fury, he's on a quest with Gingka Hagane and the Legendary Bladers, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from controlling the world. He is a fiercely powerful Blader with his Fang Leone 130W²D. This bey is the evolution of his Rock Leone 145WB. Physical Appearance Kyoya is a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes which match his bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. In Metal Fusion, Kyoya wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants. In Metal Fury, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and light grey pants. In both cases, he wears a pendant around his neck all the time. Personality At the beginning he was very cocky, ignorant, and arrogant and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Kyoya always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a Blader. He gives his all during a battle and expects other Bladers to do the same. After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side. He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka. He is a very determined person and will go to great lengths to fulfill his determination. Kyoya is one of the strongest bladers in Metal Saga and is also a main protagonist in the story, as well as Gingka's rival. As it has know that through out the whole series he wanted to defeat Gingka really badly Beyblade: Metal Fusion The King Of Beasts Appears Kyoya Tategami is a fierce Blader with a tiger like appearance and a wild attitude, with that, he began the Face Hunters. However, a mysterious Blader, Gingka Hagane later appears, and easily defeats his Face Hunters gang. His gang isn't finished though, as they get their revenge by battling Gingka with an unfair advantage! Gingka then challenges Kyoya's gang to a "100 Bey-battle". Eager to see how Gingka Hagane will face one-hundred opponents, Kyoya watches from the sidelines. Gingka manages to defeat the army of Beys with ease, making Kyoya realize the true power of Pegasus and Gingka, and he decides to challenge him as he is the strongest opponent he has met in a while. The next day, Kyoya's gang ambush little Kenta and snatch his Bey away, forcing Gingka and a new friend Madoka to head to Metal Tower, accepting their request. Gingka and Kyoya meet up, while the Face Hunters continue to torture Kenta by attempting to throw his Sagittario off the large tower. However, in the sidelines, Madoka warns Gingka that not only is his Bey not fully repaired from the battle against the Face Hunters gang, but Kyoya's Bey also has the advantage because of the strong winds at the top of the tower! The two Bladers fight in an intense clash, with Gingka's Pegasus attacking the wild lion; Kyoya shows his true strength, and is dominating the Beybattle. Kyoya is gaining the upperhand and uses his Special Move - Lion Gale Force Wall, causing Pegasus to receive critical damage. Gingka finally finds Kyoya's weakness and attacks the eye of the storm with his own Special Move, giving Gingka the win! Kyoya is frustrated by his loss, but starts to realize that he must become stronger in order to crush his rival the next time they fight! The Mysterious Dark Nebula Frustrated after his loss to Gingka, Kyoya Tategami is called by a mysterious man named Doji, who appears to know of Kyoya's desire to crush Gingka in their next match, but he refuses to work for Doji and begins to leave. Doji however challenges Kyoya to a Beybattle, but his Face Hunters gang steps in to test Doji's strength in a battle first. Benkei and the other Face Hunters challenge Doji, but when he takes out Dark Wolf Bey, Benkei remarks that it's "rare". Even with Doji outnumbered by a few opponents, his vicious Wolf easily takes Benkei and the others down. Kyoya is next to battle Doji and his powerful Dark Wolf; Leone uses its fierce power to take down Dark Wolf and nails strong attacks on it. Leone then begins to use its Special Move to eliminate Wolf with sheer force, but Doji appears to know Kyoya's weakness! Wolf breaks through Lion Gale Force Wall and nails a critical hit on Leone, but not only that, Doji is revealed to have a special move - Darkness Howling Blazer! Wolf unleashes its fangs and defeats the wild lion in battle, meaning that Kyoya must now train with the Dark Nebula. Benkei and the other Face Hunters are shocked that their leader was defeated by yet another opponent. Kyoya keeps his end of the bargain and leaves with Doji, leaving Benkei and the others without their great leader... A Wicked Wind Blows Beyblade: Metal Masters A New Jungle Kyoya trained long for another chance to face his ultimate rival - Gingka Hagane and decided to take part in the selection matches of Big Bang Bladers for a spot in the Japanese representational team. Kyoya succeeded in being amongst the top four, and would face Tsubasa Otori in the finals to become the Team's third member. Kyoya plans to defeat Tsubasa, as he would to any other beyblader but is met blow for blow by a determined Tsubasa who feels that Kyoya is the perfect opponent. Kyoya feels comfortable as he knows Tsubasa's style, but Tsubasa knows Kyoya's moves as well, which leads to Tsubasa taking the match. Even though things seem bleak for Kyoya, he is not distraught; rather, he is excited by Tsubasa's strength and prepares to take the match for himself. Kyoya corners Tsubasa with one move after another and forces out another side of Tsubasa which is far too aggressive and basically gives Kyoya a clear shot for the win. Tsubasa plans to face Kyoya power for power, which Kyoya sees through, and finally defeats Tsubasa for the third spot on the team. Although he is victorious, he never had any interest in joining Team Japan and confronted Gingka to tell him that he refuses to join the team. Rather, Kyoya leaves to a different country where he can compete against Japan and finally face Gingka. Kyoya travels to Africa where natives do not make up the Team and anyone can compete to join. Kyoya plans to take the Team for his own as he arrives in Rock City where the Representative Selection Tournament is being held. Kyoya's only worry is that there may not be anyone whom he can partner with, considering Big Bang Bladers is a Team Tournament. But first, Kyoya must win one of three battle royals that will decide the three main members. Kyoya is the first to win his battle royal with dominating force, and he notices that another blader named Nile does formitably well in his battle royal as well and takes the second spot. Along with the third winner, Marcus, the three earn special bracelets that represent their spot on the team, in which they have to defend for 24 hours to ensure their spot on the Team. Kyoya has no problem battling all across Rock City to face bladers and defend his bracelet, during which he befriends his potential teammate, Nile. The third member, Marcus, who has been hiding rather then battling, leads Kyoya and Nile into a trap where he unfairly steals their bracelets to form his own Team for The World Championships. Kyoya and Nile search helplessly but are unable to locate Marcus; instead, they are aided by another blader named Demure who helps them find and defeat Team Marcus. After reclaiming their bracelets, Kyoya gives the third to Demure and the three defend them till the end, making up Team Wild Fang; Africa's Representational Team. The Roar of Wild Fang Kyoya has become the leader of Africa's representational Team and inducted Benkei as their sub-member under the alias of the Masked Bull. The easily win both matches after the qualifying round and move on to face India's Team Chandora. If Wild Fang is successful they move on to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the A-Block Semi Final. As destiny had it, Gingka would be one amongst the crowd whom Kyoya would hope to show his Team's Strength. Nile is to face Vridick in the first match up, leading Wild Fang with one win as he has always done clearing the path for Kyoya to win the second. As planned, Kyoya plans to finish it in the next match against Chandora's Leader; Salhan. Salhan is prepared for Kyoya's strength, having studied his battles but this does not worry Kyoya who has something special instore to show the world in this match. Salhan proves his strength by being able to counter Kyoya's first special move; Lion Gale Force Wall. Kyoya is not destraught, rather he is only dissappointed as he proclaims that only Gingka Hagane could challenge him. To prove this Kyoya shows his new special move where Leon leaps into the air as high as Gingka's Pegasus and creates a storm that crashes apon the opponent, his King Lion Reverse Wind Strike! With this Kyoya wins the match and ensures his match against GanGan Galaxy in the next Round. The Long Awaited Rematch Kyoya and Team Wild Fang find out next they will be facing Team Gan Gan Galaxy, giving Kyoya his chance for redemption. In the first match of their battle Nile faces off against Masamune and defeats him giving Wild Fang the first win. thumb|left|Kyoya's dream is nearly reached Next Kyoya would realize his dream of facing Gingka as they went head to head in the next match. Like his battle with Salhan he starts off with Lion Gale Force Wall which is easily broken through by Gingka, Gingka then counter attacks and seems to have Kyoya on the edge but it is revealed by Nile that Kyoya is just trying to have some fun. Gingka attacks with his Star Booster special move where Kyoya debuts another special move, True Lion Gale Force Wall. After going back and forth Kyoya reveals to have upgraded all of his attacks respectively adding "true" and making the attacks far more powerful. Gingka fights and fends off most of Kyoya's attacks and re-uses his Star Booster attack but Kyoya flies even higher than Pegasus and uses his King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Kyoya has Gingka on the ropes but Gingka refuses to lose and uses the rest of his power to make both Beys sleep out leaving the battle in a draw. After Benkei and Demure are defeated by Tsubasa and Yu, Gingka and Masamune decide to end it in a tag team match between them and Kyoya and Nile. Though Kyoya is injured from his previous battle with Gingka he decides to go on. At the start Nile decides to take out a weakened Gingka but Kyoya stops him as Gingka is his opponent. During the battle Kyoya tries to use his special move but are stopped by his injuries, the same happens to Gingka almost simultaneously. While the battle is closing to an end, Masamune and Gingka begin to use team work and combine their special moves to defeat Kyoya and Nile but Kyoya holds them with his special move while Nile preps his Mystic Zone. Nile nearly had his move prepared but Leone and his attack gave way along Masamune to strike and knock both of them out of the battle giving GanGan Galaxy the win. After the battle Kyoya is still happy and tells Gingka that he hopes they win and that Kyoya will beat him one day. Hades City Kyoya and Team Wild Fang are seen several times cheering Team Gan Gan Galaxy on but do not return until the rise of Hades City in America. Kyoya and the others return as they help Gingka and many others fight against members of the HD Academy alliance, Kyoya helped Gingka by fighting off Damian Hart and Jack. After finding the HD Academy's main base in Hades City Kyoya helps by facing Damian in order to allow Gingka and Masamune to move to where Faust is. Kyoya battles hard, and for most of the battle feels out of his league due to Damian's overwhelming power. Kyoya fights on to the point where he is dragged into Kerbecs' gate where its Damian's World giving Kyoya a huge disadvantage. After being battered and beaten by Kerbecs over and over Kyoya remembers what he's fighting for and Gingka's still out there, at that point Kyoya changes the realm from the underworld to the wilderness making it the lions territory. ven after turning the tables Damian doesn't give an inch and sends them back to the underworld, though this time Damian loses his cool and goes all out giving Kyoya the perfect opening to strike and defeat Damian with his Special Move King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Kyoya goes to regroup with Gingka as he goes into where the Spiral Core is being stopped but can't help due to the moving of the whole city that is falling. He was not seen again until the end of the series like everyone else. Beyblade: Metal Fury A Whole New Leone After the defeat of Hades Inc and the destruction of the Spiral Core, a strange event occurred. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago exploded and spread out ten beams of light that fell on Earth, hitting and enchanting ten destined Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness, as the legend of the star fortells. Kyoya has been training ever since and decides to once again challenge Gingka, leaving him an anonymous message to face him on the beach. Gingka arrives and is met by Kyoya and Benkei, riding in on a canoe eager to battle. Gingka is surprised to see him but is eager to face him non the less to see who is stronger out of the two. Kyoya discovers during battle that Gingka hasn't been slacking in his training either, making the two a perfect matchup. Gingka gains the upper hand after a minor slip on Kyoya's part and In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone causing a huge explosion. When it seems that disaster has struck, instead a blessing has come apon both beys, causing them to evolve into Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. They are happily to see that their beys have changed, but the battle rages on as neither blader is really able to control their beys. Kyoya gains better control then Gingka who is struggling to understand his Bey's new abilities, they both decide pull out what they know and have left in one final clash that ends the battle in a draw. The next day, Gingka's father tests both the new Beyblades to find that they have evolved due to a Star Fragment enchanting their beyblades. Kyoya isn't happy about the testing but still finds joy in his new found powers. He leaves with Benkei to go off and train. Later Gingka and co are confronted by a boy named Yuki who tells them off the legend of Nemesis and the Star Fragment that has chosen Legendary Bladers to combat the ultimate darkness; Nemesis. Kyoya is absent during Yuki's tale but arrives later when he and Gingka are attacked by a mysterious blader named Johannes who's arrived to instead recruit bladers to battle for the Nemesis rather then against it. Johannes retreats once Kyoya arrives, and Yuki explains the situation to Kyoya. Now the group sets off to find the remaining Legendary Bladers in order to combat the Nemesis. Taming the Lion Kyoya and the others track down a mystery at Zarkan Island where they hope to find a Legendary Blader. Kyoya simply hopes to find them to defeat them and showcase his strength, rather then the common goal of defeating Nemesis. Before long the gang is lead to an uncanny volcano where they find non other than Ryuga, the next legendary blader. Ryuga's L-Drago has become L-Drago Destructor and this causes Kyoya to want to battle and defeat him. The two begin their battle where Kyoya has obviously improved his skills since the last time the two have battled. Ryuga is impressed with Kyoya's power but before long he relizes that Kyoya barley understands Leone's new strength himself.Ryuga had already mastered some of L-Drago's new abilities and uses them to defeat Kyoya with little effort. Kyoya is shocked with his defeat and looks on as Gingka tries to battle Ryuga to convince him to fight against Nemesis. Ryuga refuses and defeats Gingka aswell. With no other choices Yuki steps in an reveals himself to be a Legendary Blader but is still no match for Ryuga, Ryuga leaves after defeating the three Legendary Bladers but Kenta pursues him. Kyoya and the others decide to continue their pursuit of other Legendary Bladers, which leads them to China where the Beylin Temple Bladers tell them of the "Crimson Flash", who has great power and has been defeating several Beylin exiled bladers. The Beylin temple bladers then tell the group of an upcoming tag team tournament, in which Benkei and Kyoya leave to train for, hoping they can find the Legendary Blader there. Once the tournament begins, Kyoya decides to allow Benkei to dominate their first round matchup, Kyoya just standing by. Kyoya decides to ignore most of the matches and instead warns Yuki that he better not cause Gingka to lose, for Kyoya himself wishes to defeat him. During Gingka and Yuki's first round battle against Chao Xin and Mei Mei, Yuki's poor blading skills were holding Gingka back. This angered Kyoya to the point where he began to scold Yuki during the battle. Yuki eventually began to aid Gingka thanks to Gingka's own comments. Kyoya was satisfied with the outcome of Gingka's victory. In the second round matches, Gingka, Yuki, Dashan and Chi-yun effortlessly advance which sets the stage for Kyoya's second round match against Johannes and his partener Motti. Now interested in his opponent, Kyoya decides to take the match on his own, hoping to defeat Johannes with his new mastery of Leone. Kyoya decides to start Leone in Defence mode rather then his favored counter mode. Johannes seemingly takes on most of Kyoya's attacks by switching its height and evading the attacks. Using up a large amount of his energy, Kyoya decides to take a defencive stance. During this pause in the battle Benkei decides to attack Johannes' partener Motti. This ends up getting both he and Motti eliminated simultaniously, nearly costing Kyoya the match. Johannes and everyone else are shocked by the next phase of battle where Leone's defence is able to withstand most of Johannes Beat Lynx's attacks until he begins to change up his attack patterns. This leads Kyoya to bring out Leone's true power, its new special move. Kyoya sucks Lynx up into a tornado where its abilities are useless then unleashes his special move; King Lion - Crushing Fang to defeat Johannes. Kyoya looked on during the Semi-Final match between Gingka and Yuki's team against Dashan and Chi-yun's team. Kyoya was dissappointed during the early stages of the match where Gingka struggled but was glad to see that Gingka was able to unlock Pegasus' power to win the match. Now Kyoya would overlook his next opponents, only hoping to battle against Gingka. Now in the second Semi-Final match, Kyoya and Benkei would battle Bao and Aguma. Believing that Bao is the legendary blader of the two, Kyoya decides to isolate him in this match. To his surprise, Kyoya is easily able to overpower Bao but turns his back to Aguma who unleashes his power and defeats Benkei and Kyoya simultaniously, shoking the Lion tamer. Kyoya and others are shocked to learn that Aguma is the Legendary Blader of the two, not Bao. Beyblades *'Rock Leone 145WB' : Kyoya's prime Beyblade in both Metal Fusion and Metal Masters. Known as "The King of Beasts", it is a powerful Defense-type that has far greater agression then the average Defense-type. As seen in Leone's Roar!, it represents the constellation of the Lion (Leo) and uses it's powerful roar to create winds and use them to attack through its special moves. *'Fang Leone 130W²D' : Kyoya's second prime Beyblade in Metal Fury. It is the evolved version of Rock Leone after it was enchanted by a Star Fragment. It maintains it's former abilities of wind combined with Kyoya's Legend Aura that allow it to become a potentially great bey. Its Fusion Wheel has been seperated into a 4D Frame where Leone is able to change from its normal defence mode to counter mode. The favored counter mode is able to transform Leone into an attack type beyblade with incredible attack power. The defence mode is able to withstand harsh attacks from its opponents and retain a large amount of stamina. Special Moves Rock Leone *'Lion Gale Force Wall': Leone uses it's ball tip to focus the air pressure under it then uses its rotation to form it into a twister that has been used for defending and attacking. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury': Leone uses the Lion Gale Force Wall to fling debris at the enemy at high speed. *'Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance': A stronger but slower version of Lion Gale Force wall that creates a powerful twister to attack the opponent. *'King Lion Tearing Blast': Leone creates a flurry of several twisters using the same mechanics from its Lion Gale Force Wall. This puts great strain on Leone as it has caused it's track to crack on two occasions. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Leone immerses itself in a twister and fires itself at the opponent as a raging bullet. *'King Lion Reverse Wind Strike': Leone leaps into the air and flips itself upsidown to gather a far greater amount of wind then on the ground. It then focuses this and fires the twister at the opponent from above. Fang Leone *'King Lion Crushing Fang': Leone first creates a tornado which lifts the target beyblade off the ground then when it is levitated directly above Leone, Leone leaps to the opponent and uppercuts them. The shock of the attack dispurses the tornado and sends the opponent flying. Battle Record Appearances Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury *''Episode 01: Star Fragment'' *''Episode 02: Legendary Blader'' *''Episode 03: The Monster Cat, Lynx'' *''Episode 04: L-Drago Destructor'' *''Episode 05: Awaken Anubias!'' *''Episode 06: Requirements of a Warrior!'' *''Episode 07: Kenta's Determination'' *''Episode 08: The Crimson Flash'' *''Episode 09: The Greatest Tag-Team Tournament'' *''Episode 10: A New Roar'' *''Episode 11: Cosmic Tornado'' *''Episode 12: The Saturn God: Kronos'' Gallery Main article: Kyoya Tategami/Gallery Trivia *Kyoya's last name, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. Kyoya's last name can also mean "divine shield", referencing Rock Leone's defense style. *Kyoya is similar to Kai Hiwatari from the original Beyblade series, from their character traits as well as being the ultimate rival of their series' main protagonist. ** Kyoya is also very similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. They both don't like having friends and always focuses on antagonizing and getting even with the protagonist(like a lot of antagonists/Rivals). (Goku, Vegeta) (Gingka, Kyoya). Also neither of them have won once against their rivals (Draw for Kyoya, and Gokuu wasn't giving all he have while fighting Majin Vegeta) *Kyoya and Ryuga and Kenta Yumiya are the only Legendary Bladers that don't use a 3-Segment Launcher. *Even though his team didn't even come in the top 4 teams in the world championship he defeated Damian Hart, the leader of Team Star Breaker that came in second in the world championships. *In Beyblade Metal Masters, Kyoya most likely didn't have a dark side because he had already merged with it like Ryuga had, as seen when his "wild" personality reached new levels of complete randomness and aggression, this personality change is also seen in Ryuga as he always smiles and laughs evily in Metal Fusion but only does so when he shows off his L-Drago's power in Metal Masters, but Tsubasa does not go through this change so it is merely a popular theory. *Despite being Gingka's biggest rival, not once has he beaten Gingka in a battle, whether in a tag team or single battle. However, this is because after episode 10 of Metal Fusion, all their battles had ended with a draw with the exception of the battle royal, in which Kyoya was the last one standing as a clash of special moves defeated every other bey (except Kenta who Kyoya defeated soon after).As Ginga's biggest rival the lastest picture shown at the end of the last season he is shown go shooting with Ginga and the episode ends. *Kyoya also makes a debut in the Zero-G manga as he comes back with Gingka, his best friend, but it is unknown whether or not he has a new beyblade. *Kyoya was the only Blader of the Four Seasons to not have a 4D bottom on his Bey until Kenta became a Blader of the Four Seasons. *Kyoya is occasionally nicknamed "Yo-Yo" by the younger characters(Yu and Titi) and he hates it if they do so. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Male Category:Characters